Containers which have a container body with a receiving space and a chamber provided with a cover are known. Drying agents are routinely provided as treatment agents in such chambers. In this way, goods to be packaged and arranged in the receiving space can also be kept dry in a reliable manner over lengthy time periods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,566 describes a tubular container for storing coins. The container has a container body with a side wall, which is formed integrally with the container base. Arranged in the lower region of the container body is a chamber for a drying agent. Provided on the inner side of the side wall is an annular socle, on which a cover is arranged. The cover is held on the socle by a ring consisting of rubber material. The previously known container is complex and expensive to produce.
Japanese Patent No. JP 2002-284249 A describes a further container. It has a receiving space and a chamber for drying agent. The container body has two openings. A socle is provided on the inner side of the side wall. On the part of the chamber, a container base, which is formed by a separately produced lid, is provided. In order to fill the chamber, the container is initially turned over and the cover of the chamber is placed on the socle. The chamber is then filled with drying agent and closed with the lid. This container is also complex and expensive to produce.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0213828 A1 describes a further container having a receiving space and a chamber for drying agent. The container body has a rib profile, into which a cover for the chamber is snap-fitted. This previously known container body is not formed as an injection-moulded part. Again, the container body is complex and expensive to produce.